What Happened!
by iced diamond
Summary: Seras and Alucard wake up one night to find out their not at hellsing and they can't remember anything in the pervious night. As very weird things start to unravel it leaves the two vampires more clueless then they where before. Can they find answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Genres: Supense, Romance, Drama, **

WHAT HAPPENED!

Chapter 1 Waking up and can't remember a thing.

The bed felt so warm and comfy. She didn't want to wake up so she snuggled deep into the bed.

'…_.huh?'_ she thought.

'_This doesn't feel like a bed.'_

Without closing her eyes she moved one of her hands to grab a pillow but all she caught was air, she then lowered her arm a bit and with luck something came into contact with her fingertips so she lowered her hand to what hoped be a pillow. When she pressed her hand on it, it didn't feel like a pillow it felt…hard but very smooth at the same time.

It felt the same on whatever she was laying on, smooth as silk on her body. Without thinking she slid her hand upwards on the peculiar surface. She felt a few bumps along the way but it still felt the same.

Out of the blue she heard a deep, male groan.

Seras froze in sudden fear.

Then whatever she was laying on shifted slightly.

This really started to scare her.

_'Oh boy._ _What am I going to do? I could open one of my eyes but I'm not sure.'_

Slowly the darkness in her sight turned to slits of light then more light peared through into burly colours that soon turned into an image. At first she could see bottles on the floor, then clothes with the colour red. She knew who whose clothes belonged to.

'_OH NO, OH GOD NO! Please tell me he…'_

Seras looked up to see who she thought and was right.

The sleeping face of the nosferatu Alucard laying on the bed topless with Seras on top of him. One of her legs was around his thigh and the other was lost in the creased bed sheets, her arms her spread on his chest and she could just about see one of his hands on her hip. Never in her life has she felt so embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed which woke Alucard up, he shifted again but this time this made seras roll of the bed.

"MASTER WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted at the still half asleep vampire.

Alucard lazily opened his cimson eyes, and got up in a seating postion on the bed. Seras was still staring at her master in shock, his dark raven hair was a mess but in some angles he looked kind off handsome. UGH! Pull yourself together Seras!

He groaned again but this time it wasn't to do with sleep he felt a headache coming on and so did Seras. She had to sit down on the bed otherwise she would feel like collapsing on the floor. They both where suddenly realised what a state to room was in.

"What happened last night master?" She rubbed her head.

Alucard looked at her for a moment. She didn't realise it but she was only wearing her bra and pants.

"I don't know police girl, but for you to only be wearing your underwear and me…"

He looked down to see his bare flawless chest and black pants.

"…not wearing much it must have been a whole lot of fun." He grinned.

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes then looked at herself in the mirror to see that he was right.

"W-Why where we in bed together and…how come you and I are dressed like this? Did we...umm...you know..."

Alucard didn't want to answer, he didn't know himself and he was concentrating more on his splitting headache but he knew Seras was being serious.

"There might bit a small possiblity that we did."

She went completly red in the face.

Seras quickly looked around to find her clothes…except she couldn't. She looked though the dresser and under the bed to find nothing.

"Master."

"What?"

"Did you do hide my clothes? "

"No. And for your information police girl I can't remember anything of what happened so stop asking me like I know all the answers."

"I can't remember anything either, then what the hell am I going to wear I can't walk out the door looking like this."

Alucard couldn't help but laugh at that sentence. He then had a sudden confusion in his face.

"Where are we?"

"**...**Errr**…**"

The room was small but a mess, it looked like a hotel room.

Alucard drew one of the crimson curtains and was slightly surprised to see parts of the window cracked and smashed. He quick pulled the curtain back to its original position to cover the messed up window. He then picked up one of the many different types of vodka bottles spread across the floor.

"I thought it was impossible for vampires to get drunk. But I can't remember a thing, did the police girl and I actually…"

THUD!

Alucard turned to Seras who had fallen to the floor on her bottom and looked like she was having trouble getting back up. The alcohol must have effected her strength and balance.

"Master could you help me get up I seem to be having some difficulty."

This made him laugh more in pleasure that amusement.

Alucard gripped her waist and pulled her up, he seemed to like the way he was holding her but to seras it felt a little embarrassing.

"Err thanks for the help master…but could you let go of my waist now?" She pointed out.

The male vampire grinned at the little one.

"Why, are you afraid of my touch dear police girl?"

She shook her head.

"No, its just I don't think you should be holding me in that way."

He growled.

"Who's the master here?" He demanded

"You are." She answered timidly.

"Then I can hold you anyway I want. But I'll let you go for now."

He let go of her, it took her a while for her to move as she still left a little embarrassed and out of balance.

Seras opened the bathroom door and a scream of surprise and fright ran out her throat.

Alucard looked to see what she screamed about and blocked his nose at the terrible stench that drifted into the room. Before he could get a look at what it was he was slightly pushed back by Seras who had used his chest to cover her sight from what ever she saw.

Knowing he had to calm her down he put a hand on her shoulder and said gently

"What is it Seras."

"A ded boee."

Alucard sighed, clearly he wouldn't be able to hear her if her voice was muffled in his chest.

He tilted her head up to make her look at him.

"Care to rephrase that?"

She gulped.

"A messed up dead body is in the bathroom."

Alucard arched an eyebrow.

_'What did happen last night?_' He thought

**TBC**

Hope you liked the first chapter, I don't think I'll be able to update until the next weekend as i'm so busy with exams. Sorry guys i'll try to update ASPA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genres-Romance, drama, suspense, mystery, horror, angst**

**Warning for readers-The rating may go up for graphic things**

What Happened

Chapter 2 Unexplainable events.

Seras went to calm down on the bed while Alucard investigate the body.

It looked discussing and gruesome. It was a man with ripped up clothes that where coated in blood as well as his body. Half of his face looked torn apart as Alucard could see the where the blood had oozed out of the gaping hole in the mans face. It also looked like his heart had been ripped out as the hole in the chest was empty leaving parts of was the connected muscle and organs to the heart. Such a sight could make some people faint but not Alucard, He then decided to close the door to stop the unbearable stench.

Alucard then stared at Seras who was looking at her finger which had a golden ring with a small Sapphire upon the middle.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Did you find it just now?"

"Yeah, I must have had it on my finger the whole time without me realising it."

"You saw it on your finger and one that finger?" He pointed out the finger she was wearing it.

"So? Everyone can wear rings on any finger?"

"But don't humans usually wear rings on that finger when there…married?"

Seras couldn't help but start laughing.

"Just because I have it on that particular finger doesn't mean I'm married. Maybe I brought it yesterday because I thought it was pretty."

Alucard suddenly remembered something of his old past. It was about his wife. She told him that she will never take the ring off as it represents their eternal love. Unfortunately he lost his ring during the battle against Abraham Hellsing. He never wanted to think of it again, so why now?

"Master, are you ok?"

Alucard snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Seras.

"I'm fine police girl." He replied tryin got convince Seras and himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He replied sharply to end the conversation.

Seras went back to admiring her elegant ring until both vampires heard a knock on the door. Not good. They didn't ask who was there because they didn't want anyone thinking people where in the room.

"Sir, madam? may I come in I would like to speak with you?" A male voice asked.

Both vampires were baffled, did he mean them or someone else.

"May I come in please?" He politely asked.

The door knob started to turn which was very bad for the vampires. What where they going to do? Seras hid in the bed covers like a child, Alucard was still figuring out what to do. He decided to slightly open the door and stick his head out to see who it was and to tell them to piss off.

Alucard could see a smartly dressed man how had a neat badge on saying manager of London hotel, well at least they where still in London. The manger looked at the half naked vampire in embarrassment.

"Oh dear, I hope I wasn't disturbing you?"

"You were actually." Alucard growled.

"Im terribly sorry sir I was just wondering if you where enjoying your stay here I haven't seen you or your wife during the day."

"That because we don't do much during the da-wait a minute what do you mean my wife."

The Manager looked puzzled.

"Your wife sir, I haven't seen her around the hotel I would have thought she would have had been around as she did enjoy herself here last night. But its always a great pleasure for our guests to like it here."

Alucard was shocked. He turned to look at Seras whose head poked out of the bed covers with a pink face. Then he looked at one of his hands to find a simple golden ring on his marriage finger. This had to be a nightmare for him.

This couldn't be happening, him and his fledgling where suppose to be waking up in their normal coffins and having the same, old, normal evening in Hellsing. This was never supposed to happen.

"I guess we did enjoy ourselves, a little too much." He whispered to himself.

"Well I'd better go sir i hope you like the rest of your stay." The manager left and Alucard closed the door.

Alucard leaned his back on the door and took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to it still relaxed him.

"So master, what was that all about?" Said Seras will coming out of the covers.

"It seems that I know why you got that ring after all police girl."

"Oh?"

Alucard chucked her his ring. When she caught it she found herself gobsmacked as this little item.

She saw engraved writing inside of the ring.

"My love to you is eternal." She accidently read out loud so Alucard herd and was not impressed.

"What was that?" He growled.

"I-It's what it says on your ring."

He snatched it back form her and read it himself to find out she was right, and it slightly scared him.

Seras took her ring off to find some engraved writing on hers as well.

"_My heart is yours now and forever." _She read in her mind so Alucard wouldn't be able to hear. She liked how the rings where so romantic but this wasn't the best time to be having these especially as this wasn't a real marriage.

"We should get rid of these things they will only cause trouble." Said Alucard.

"NO!" Seras screamed but soon regretted it when she saw the anger in Alucard eyes.

"YOU DARE DISSOBEY ME POLICE GIRL?" He roared.

"We just can't get rid of them." standing her ground.

"Then i'll do it to mine."

He opened his hand and then ring floated off his palm, bits of his shadows surrounded the golden item and in a blink of an eye the ring cracked and crumbled into tiny pieces in Alucard hand.

"These aren't real Seras, we got drunk, we weren't in are real state of mind so these rings don't mean anything."

He went to get dresses and gave his coat to Seras as she would need it unless she wanted everyone staring at her half naked body; however luck suddenly came to help her as she saw lots of money in her master's pockets.

Without thinking she ran out the room and managed to quickly find the exit. When she was out side she found an H&M shop so she went in and found some clothes to wear.

* * *

><p>After Seras came out she felt so relax to finally put some clothes on that sized her perfectly. She was still wearing her masters coat but was now wearing a white stylish shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and she had the ring on her finge. She didn't care what her master said she didn't want to take it off, it brought her some sort of comfort.<p>

That money was a life saver; she only hoped that her master wasn't going to be cross with her for using some of it.

"Can I have my coat back police girl?" Alucard whispered in her ear.

Seras jumped at Alucards voice.

"Master don't scare me like that."

He chuckled at her reaction and gave out his hand so she could give back the coat to him.

"Did you know that you have hundreds on pounds in your pocket?" She told him.

"Really? Well isn't this another lovely surprise. Now we need to get back to Hellsing."

"But what about everything that happened in the hotel, we can just leave wouldn't that create more problems, especially with the dead body in our room."

"Umm…I suppose you have a point. Lets go back then."

* * *

><p>They got back in, Alucard opened the bathroom door to find himself and Seras shocked. The body is gone.<p>

"It was dead how could it just disappear?" Seras asked.

"Maybe it wasn't dead, this thing might of looked human but its not."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

OOOOO creepy eh? Did you like it? I wonder what is going to happen next? And again guys i just need to tell you that the rating **might** go up 

Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened?

Chapter 3 Welcome Home

"So, what do we do now?" Seras asked Alucard.

"Nothing, we go home."

"What?"

"If no body is in the room then it's not our problem."

"What if someone took it?"

"Who do you think would take a dead body like that?"

"The police, the manager could have found it while we were out the hotel and called the police."

"If he did then the police would still be here to investigate the room and question everyone in the building."

"Fine but I'm sure someone must have taken it."

"No, I'm sure it must have gotten bored so it dragged its dead carcass out the room and is now roaming somewhere in this building scaring people and making fun." He chuckled.

"You're such a bloody ass master." She began to walk to the door.

"Why thank you police girl, such a lovely comment from my disrespectful servant."

She stopped walking.

"You want to talk about respect master, it's a two way street, I know you're my master and I do respect you like one but you don't give me respect."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You never address me to my real name, you think I'm weak, you make fun of me and now you say I'm a disrespectful, how about giving me some respect."

After she said that she opened the door and screamed in fright. The body they found was a zombie, and it was still alive. From the surprise Seras couldn't move herself quickly as the zombie prepared to bite her. The bite was deeper than she expected and the pain was excruciating.

Thankfully Alucard was able to get it away from Seras before it took another bite out of her.

He tried to find his casull 454 or jackal but couldn't find any of them to shoot the bastard down. Instead he ripped its head off in one swift blow.

Where had his precious guns gone?

Alucard then turned to Seras who was having a coughing fit with blood coming out of her mouth and the wound.

He needled down to her and had a look at the bite. It was thankfully not as big as he thought but it's in between her neck and collar bone so I was a little serious.

"Your going to be ok Seras the bite won't effect you otherwise you'd be dead (again) sooner."

"I c–can't 'cough' 'cough' breath."

"Yes you can just stop panicking and relax your senses."

Seras tried to slow down her coughing and take breathes. While she was doing this she notice Alucard was licking the wound to heal it and she liked it.

"Wa-what are you 'cough' doing?"

He stopped what he was doing and look at her, they didn't realise that they where so close together face to face.

He then licked her chin as blood was dripping down it from her coughing.

"Can't have precious virgin blood go to waste can we?" He whispered to her.

Seras felt too weak to reply she just let Alucard do what ever he wanted.

"Seras?"

Seras gazed into his eyes and with the word…

"Sleep."

Her sight was darkness.

_Seras dream._

_There was a man and woman at the jewellers shop and was thinking about a message they'd like to put on something._

_They where both heavily drunk but didn't care at all. _

"_I want to 'hic' have is say 'My heart is yours now and forever' that sounds totally roman-'hic'-tic, how about you sweet cheeks." The woman asked her lover._

_The man that tried to keep his balance standing and holding his woman at the same time was thinking. _

"_OH, OH I 'hic' KNOW! I remember a looooong time ago, my dead old wife said to me something about how 'My love to you is eternal' or something like that so 'hic' put that on it._

_The person who they where speaking to knew that the couple where drunk but he did what they wanted in case they might get angry towards him or worse.._

_The scenery then changed._

_It was in a very messy room, the drunken couple were sitting in the bed kissing._

_The woman broke the kiss and shouted_

"_We are married WHOPIEEEEEE! BRING IN MORE SWEET ALCOHOL!" _

_The male laughed at his lover in hilarity._

"_I think I know something sweeter than alcohol my dear." his tone of voice was sloppy but husky._

_He then moved in to kiss her once again._

_He moaned his lovers name._

_"What?" she replied inbetween the kiss._

_"Wake up."_

_End of Dream._

"Seras."

"Seras, wake up!"

She hear her master call to her but felt so tired she didn't want to wake up.

"Open your eyes!"

She didn't want to but she still obeyed.

Her eyes fluttered open and lazily gazed into her masters beautiful face.

"Master." Her tone of voice was rusty but she wasn't surprised.

"Good evening police girl, sleep well?"

Seras sudden thought back to the dream. She couldn't remember much but it was something about the funny couple.

'_Oh come on Seras it was just a dream' _she thought to herself.

"Earth to police girl." he said in a sing song tone.

"Wha-oh, sorry master."

"You ok?"

"Yeah my neck is sore but that's the least for my problems."

"Yes it is. Where back home if it didn't cross your mind."

Her eyes widened.

"We, we're home, really?"

"Yes?"

Without thinking Seras gave a hug to Alucard as a thank you. She wanted to go back to hellsing so much ever since she woke up it felt like hell took over the world.

However Alucard went stiff for a moment he really did know why, soon he felt ok and put his arms around her.

In a way it was funny as they didn't realise how long they stayed hugging together.

It felt quite comforting but Alucard soon realised what he was doing and let go of her.

Then he caught a glimpse of the bright sapphire ring Seras had.

"Why do you still have that I thought I told you to get rid of it."

"I-I couldn't get rid of it. I wanted to keep it."

"So…you like being married to me?" He grinned.

"N-no its not like that stop trying to put words in my mouth, I just felt like I needed it for some reason but I don't know why."

"Remember Police girl I did not give you that ring out of what humans call 'love' I was a stupid drunken fool who will never make a mistake like that again."

"I know that and I know that we were dru-"

She froze for a second. The dream. THE DREAM! It was them.

"Master why did you destroy your ring?"

"I've already told you."

"Was it because it had the words from your dead wife?"

He paused.

"Don't you dare try to act smart with me police girl."

"I just-"

"Enough."

He disappeared through a wall and left Seras alone.

"Does it bring you that much pain master?" She whispered.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

What Happened!

Chapter 4

Next day.

"WHERE ARE MY FUCKING GUNS!" Alucard roared.

He searched everywhere, in his room on the balcony, in the halls, in Seras room (while she was sleeping) but he couldn't find it anywhere, he didn't want to tell Walter because he knew the old man would get upset as much as Alucard would after all he is the person who created thoses masterpieces.

Actually, Alucard hasn't seen Walter or Integra since he got back.

* * *

><p>Unfortunate Seras was woken up from her peaceful sleep from Alucard shouting bloody murder about his precious guns. God that vampire can act like a kid sometimes, his bloody guns are like his favourite toys and if one of them is lost or broken his goes in a temper tantrum. I only hope Walter is in a good mood to put up with it.<p>

Seras got out of the coffin and went to get her blood package. Except there wasn't one.

_Did Walter forget to bring it in? But thats sort of impossible he never forgets._ She thought.

Knock, knock

"Ah, That must be Walter now."

She opened the door but to her surprise it was her master. Since when in his undead life did he knock and use a door?

"Master what are yo-"

"Hellsing is empty no one is here."

"I- wait what! How could this be?"

"I know it was a shock for me too until I found this."

He handed Seras a piece of paper that had neat handwriting on, it must have been Integras.

_Dear Alucard and Seras,_

_As you are going to be away for a while I've decided I'd give everyone in Hellsing a holiday as they really needed it and that includes Walter and myself. _

_If you get back a little earlier that we do there is blood packages in the red fridge which I'm sure one of you know already as 'someone' has been having second helpings._

Seras turned to Alucard.

"What? Im a vampire, I need the stuff to keep me alive."

Seras couldn't help but giggle before carrying on with the letter.

_Also if you get back early don't you dare try to mess up the house otherwise I will hold both of your responsible and you will know what will happen afterwards._

_Sincerely,_

_Integra fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. _

Seras gulped at the last paragraph.

"Looks like we are on our own but what did she mean by us going away for a while?"

Alucard didn't say anything he only started to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my guns."

"Can I come with you to help?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>They had a big search around the hellsing manor but still couldn't find the damn things.<p>

Seras was looking around the coat hanger that was near the entrance door when she suddenly saw some mail on the floor next to the door. She picked it up and ficked through some off the bills until she read the name on a differnet letter. It was for her so she opened it up and couldn't believe what she just saw.

"This can't be happening, Master isn't going to be happy if he sees this aswell. I need to hide it."

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She then looked at the last letter which was for her master.

"AHHHHH! This is not good why did they need to send it to both of us? I need to burnt this one."

Seras ran to the living room where thankfully there was a big fire place that was already lit up. She ran to it and was about to chuck the letter into the fire and let it burn to crispy ash, however that plan failed as 'someone' snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Well, well, well was my little Police Girl about to burn something in our masters grand fireplace tsk, tsk, tsk why where you doing that?"

"Ma-well I… err I can't tell you."

Her eyes never left the letter that was in her masters grasp.

"Well if your not going to tell me i might as well have a little read of this, oh it has my name on it this must be interesting." He grinned.

'Gasp' "Master NO!"

Seras threw herself towards him and luckily caught the letter out of his hand but has Alucard was a little taken by surprise of this he lost his balance and they both fell to the floor.

She moaned as her head banged onto something hard, when she look up she notice that she was on top of Alucard, it was becoming like that embarrassing morning all over again.

"That wasn't very nice for attacking your master like that police girl." He teased while rubbing his head as it smacked into the floor.

"Sorry master, I didn't attack you I was trying to get the letter out of your hand." she got up from the floor and was holding on the letter for dear life.

"It has my name on it so that means its my letter and I have the right to read it."

"Trust me master you don't."

"And why is that?"

"Well because…because…."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Sorry for being mean but i wanted to leave it there for a good cliffy.

Reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

What Happened?

Chapter 5

_Italic=_Mind talk

"_Italic with speech marks"_=Memory talk

* * *

><p>"Because…." She really didn't wanT to tell him.<p>

"Seras, if you don't tell me then I will force the information out of your head." He said roughly at the last part so she knew he wasn't playing and was getting inpatient.

_God what am I going to do, if I tell im then he's going to take all his anger out on me._

"Im going to count to three, one.

_Oh god I'm going to die_

"Two."

"The letter…is to confirm us that we are legally married. So it's real and the only way we can change that is through divorce."

Seras closed her eyes waiting for whatever he was going to do to her.

"Well, I sort of knew that already." He finally answered with a bit a disappointment in his voice.

Seras opened her eyes and looked confused at him.

"What? But I thought you said that it wasn't real like the rings."

"I meant I wasn't real because we were drunk when we got married, its not like we actually wanted to do it, we were just messing around and thinks got way over the top. Did you really think that I would look at the rings and think that 'oh we must have just pretended to marry'? You silly girl, I would have known that we would have been stupid enough to somehow end up married. With the amount of alcohol we consumed I'm mostly positive that we could have slept together." He grinned.

"MASTER! Why did you have to say that?"

Seras couldn't stop blushing like a red tomato and Alucard loved it.

"Come now police girl is it really that terrible? You are quite an attractive girl and I know you have a secret something for me as I know what lies in those fantasy dreams of yours." His grin widened and if Seras could turn redder then before she just did.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that's not very nice police girl I think you've hurt me." He put a hand over his dead heart trying to look innocent.

"I think you hurt me but embarrassing me!" She shouted.

"Awww does the little kitty want a cuddle." He laughed.

"No but the kitty might scratch your eyes out if you don't shut up." Seras did'nt know she was making this more entertaining for the No Life King.

"Oh how interesting maybe I will annoy you more and see if you can keep true to your word."

"GRRRRR master how are you able to be so irritating?"

"That's something that will remain a mystery police girl."

"I hate you master." She moaned.

"You sure you don't want a cuddle dear police girl or maybe a little something more?" He teased.

"THAT'S IT!"

With her vampire speed she ran to him and pined him to the floor, by his surprise she punched him in the face.

"Stop teasing with me." She shouted in his face.

"That's it attack me, shout at me, I even think this is similar to one of your little fantasies with me."

"Can't you ever stop? Can't you stop acting like an idiot?"

She didn't know why she was doing this as she wouldn't act this way to her master but she felt like she needed to.

"Can you ever be serious?" She whispered and let her head hang down so her hair was covering the sad, hurt expression in her face.

Alucard didn't say anything for the moment as he was lost in thought**. **

_This girl is too serious I only wanted a little fun._

He looked at his petite fledgling and caught the emotions she felt in their link. It was filled with sadness and anguish. Did he go too far with her?

"Seras." He whispered.

"Master I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky.

"Seras look at me." He gently brushed the blonde strands of hair in her face and tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"It was my fault for going too far but I was only playing with you."

"But maybe you where right."

"About what?"

"Everything."

She got off him and he got off the floor.

"Can I ask you something master?"

"It depends on what it is."

"What was your wife like?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm interested. I remember you put the words of what your wife said on your ring but when you looked at it you seemed little afraid but why."

He gave her a surprising warm smile.

"Seras if it's alright with you I'd rather not talk about it. Sometimes things of the past are better remained unsaid to others who might not understand."

Seras didn't want to push her master too much so she obeyed his wish.

"Its ok master that's fine with me."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Seras was in her room and one thing about what her master said started to scared her.

"_With the amount of alcohol we consumed I'm mostly positive that we could have slept together."_

"I just hope we didn't, I mean I still feel like a virgin so maybe we didn't.

"_Is it really that terrible? You are quite an attractive girl and I know you have a secret something for me."_

"Grrrr he's such a pervert I can't believe that went into my mind like that. I may have an attraction towards him but he has no right to go in my mind like that. I can't believe he called me attractive either."

Her face was staring to go red again.

"Damn you master and your bloody good looks."

She went to her bed and went out like a light. Little did she know that her master herd everything she said from their link.

"So my fledgling has fallen for me." He could help but laugh.

He then went back to search his guns when he suddenly realised.

"I wonder if I felt it in Walters Armory."

Alucard teleported into the Armory to check and he was right. The deadly beauties where on Walters desk.

"Ah, there you are I miss you two. How silly am I not to check here?"

He picked them up and caressed the metal of his jackal and casull 454. Walter is a master when I came to creating guns.

Alucard kept admiring his guns when he didn't know that someone else was in the room and unexpectedly attacked Alucard using a strong, silver, blessed chain around his neck.

Alucard tried shooting the enemy but was unable to as their was no bullets in both guns.

"ARK!."

The person kicked Alucards neck forward to make the chain go deeper into his skin, He's been through a lot of pain in his life but for some reason this was worse then getting beheaded of being stabbed in the heart. He could feel the skin and muscles in his throat burn and melt, his blood spilled down his neck and clothes, his eyes rolled up in his head and the last thing he said on this mind was

_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

Before he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

I know I took forever to update. I had a virus problem but hopeful it's been fixed.

See you next chapter,

Reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE-The rating has been changed to M, I did say I might change it.**

WHAT HAPPENED

CHAPTER 6

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Said a stern voice.<p>

Alucard weakly opened them. He couldn't see anything at first it was all just a blur.

"Wh-r, wa, arg!"

He had difficultly to speak because he forgot about the deadly injury in his neck that must have burned his vocal chord. It was painfully sore and was taking longer to heal then it should.

His vision was slowly clearing up. He could see he was in a small room, there's a group of young men circled around him, some were grinning and some didn't look amused.

The man in the middle of the circle must have been the leader of the group. He came towards Alucard and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Where is our money mate?" The guy demanded who had with a thick English scent.

Alucard didn't respond as his voice was still not clear enough to say at least a simple sentence. He tried to move his arms but he found out they where tied up with a sliver chain behind his back.

"We can wait all night mate so you might as well give us the answer now."

The other men laughed in delight for Alucard to be their new torture victim if he didn't give an answer.

"W-ere am I?" Alucard managed to get his voice back.

"Oh, you don't need to know about that, all you need to know is that you owe us the money."

"What?"

"Don't you remember, my names Jake, last night you agreed to bring the money today and since everyone here has been waiting patiently for you to come to our arrangement spot we thought that as you weren't coming we'd pay you a 'friendly' visit. Now give us the money and we'll forget about this little problem."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alucard replied in a bored tone.

"Did you know that we also have your little girlfriend with us, she's quite pretty."

"What, I don't ha-… do you me- oh please tell me you don't have Seras." he groaned in annoyance.

"Such a rare pretty name for that chick."

Alucard growled.

"We'll let her go but you have to give us the money first."

"I don't know what you're talking about yesterday morning I woke up and couldn't remember a damn thing about what I did on the previous night."

"Well then you'd better get your memory running back because if you don't give the money my men are going to do all sort of things to that girl, they can't control themselves when we have a pretty little princess here." The man flashed a grin at Alucard showing his vampire canines.

"So you're a vampire gang huh, they don't make vampires like they use too. I must be getting old." Alucard muttered.

"Boys, bring in that Seras girl."

A man opened one of the doors that revealed a scruffy guy hold Seras over his arm then he dumped her on the floor.

She was unconscious and was a mess with blood and dirt. One thing that truly pissed off Alucard was that he noticed three bites on her neck.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Alucard roared at jake he tried to get up but jake kick him in the face which brought Alucard down to the floor.

"Oh, don't worry my boys haven't done the worse to her yet they just had a little taste of her sweet blood, I did say they wouldn't be able to control themselves and if you don't give us the money I can guaranty they will do much worse to her. You should have heard her screams of fear when my men drank her blood we almost had a bit of trouble of geting them off her." said jake.

Alucard looked at Seras again but it wasn't Seras he saw it was his wife.

Her Dark brown hair was spred upon the floor, her once graceful face now filed with pain and hurt.

"Mina?"

Long ago Alucard couldn't do anything to save Mina from death, he was commanded by Abraham Hellsing to stand there and watch her die as Abraham threw Mina into the deadly sun. Alucard didn't want Seras to suffer with those men he could actually save her.

"Your all pieces of scum, I don't care what I told you that night but I won't do what you say."

Alucard stood up and broke the chain to free his hands although his skin felt like it was burning.

_Damn silver_

All the men where looking at him with fear in their eyes.

"H-how could you find the strength to do that?" Jake asked.

"I'm more powerful than you weak trash, now get out of my sight."

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible. BOYS SHOOT THIS ASSHOLE!"

All the men got out there guys and started shooting their target.

Alucard let the bullets rip through his clothes, body and chest. He'll let them have there fun until he can get his own.

Seconds later the bloody, broken body of Alucard fell to the ground with many bits of bone, and ripped organs to go down with it.

"That guy thought he was so tough well I'd bet he'd be thinking different now. At least we still got his pretty little chick."

Jake turned to Seras and was about to pick her up until all the lights went off.

(Man 1)"What the fuck!"

(Man 2) "I can't see shit!"

(Jake)" Get those bloody lights back on."

A sudden male scream and ripping fresh was heard.

(Jake) "What the bloody hell was that?"

None of the men answered.

Jake then felt a cold breath behind his neck.

"My turn." A sinister voice emerged in jakes ear.

More terrifying screams and blood splattering everywhere.

The lights where back on and if anyone came into the room they'd faint or vomit, there was nothing left but blood on the walls, messy corpses of the vampire group and Alucard standing victorious in the middle laughing at how easy that was.

When he stopped he turned to where Seras was and he saw that she was fully awake. To his surprise she didn't look scared; she was just looked very tried.

"Master, you know there was lots of money in your pockets you could have just given it to them."

"Oh, well I had more fun doing it my way." He laughed

"Can we go home now?" Seras asked him.

"Yes, can you walk?"

She slowly got up but he noticed that her legs where wobbling so he quickly grabbed her waist before she fell down.

"Master I don't feel so good."

"You need blood."

He used one hand to undo his tie and open the top of his shirt.

"Drink."

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders for support.

Her mouth was so close to his neck but she suddenly pulled away and clutched her stomach..

"My stomach, it really hurts."

"Seras!"

She pushed Alucard away from her and fell to her knees while still clutching her stomach.

Alucard then notice her skin colour was looking paler than usual and that he could clearly see most of the veins on her neck and arms, she must be reacting this way because of loss of blood but that means she has very little blood left in her system. He needed to act fast.

Alucard kneeled down to her side, slit his wrist and tiled her head up so he could place his bleeding wrist in her opened mouth.

She drank as quickly as she could, soon he could see she didn't look like she was in pain anymore and her skin was back to normal.

Her fangs detached from his wrist.

She licked the wound clean and soon it healed.

"Thank you master." she weakly siaid.

Seras rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, Alucard then picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go home, you could use a bath." He grinned.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

The two vampires left the gruesome room in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Alucard phased in Seras room and laid Seras in her coffin, he looked at her for the moment.<p>

She was still dirty and had bits of old blood on her clothes. The male vampire was still very angry at the bit marks on her neck.

_They haven't faded. Those fucking scums dare touch what's mine. _

It made his blood boil.

He touched her neck where those marks were.

"Master?" Seras softly whispered.

She didn't go to sleep she just had her eyes closed the whole time.

"They bit you." He growled at her.

She got up for the bed and covered that part of her neck with her hand.

"It's nothing, besides why would you care?"

"I am your master I'm suppose to care."

Something about what he said hurt her feelings but she just pushed it to the side.

"Well, anyway what are we going to do with the money?"

"I'll…put it in Walters room, he can use it to makes us new us new weapons."

"Well I could use a different weapon, my cannon is such a bother when I have to run with it."

"I'll go and put the money in his room and you get yourself cleaned up."

"Oh no you're going to spy on me aren't you?"

Alucard raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try it master, I saw you once looking at me while I was in the bath."

"What proof do you have?" He laughed

"I saw your eyes in the mirror."

"So, you like gazing at my eyes police girl?"

Seras blushed.

"N-o, no.

Then she pointed an accusing finger at the male vampire.

"You're twisting the point master."

"Aww there's no need to be shy police girl after all I know you have an attraction to me."

"I don't, stop saying stuff like that."

"Oh but my dear Police girl…"

He walked around her then stopped when he was behind her.

"It's the truth." He whispered in her ear in a huskily tone.

"And you know it." He added.

His voice became very seductive but she knew what his game was.

"Stop toying with me master I've told you before."

"Hmm I know."

He lightly licked her ear that's sent shivers down Seras spine.

Alucard then walked away from Seras.

"Don't worry Police girl I won't look; besides I've seen that body of yours more than once." He laughed darkly before phasing out her room.

"MASTER YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

_You've said that a thousand time's police come up with something I haven't heard. _He said in her mind.

Seras hung her head down.

_Asshole. _Seras thought while she going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Reviews are welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING- LEMON MONSTER HIDING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

What happened chapter 7

The young blonde was relaxing in her bath, her eyes closed, her arms resting on the edges of the bath and her body is tranquil and floating in the water. The water smelt of sweet strawberries as that was the flavour of her shampoo.

Then unexpectedly she smelt the scent of blood.

She opened her eyes and saw some of the water was red and it worried her. Her neck was feeling a bit sore too so she rubbed her hand on it and saw her blood on her hand.

She decided to quickly get out the bath and look in the mirror. Where it was bleeding came from the three bite marks from those bastard back in that weird place her and Alucard just been.

She decided to get a plaster out of the cupboard and stick it on the bites. She got dressed and felt her stomach rumble.

"I need a blood package."

Seras went to the kitchen and pulled a blood package out. She sat down and starting drinking. While she was drinking she was thinking about… about…when she got those bites.

Seras chucked the blood package to the wall that left a red stain on the wall and cried with her head on the table and buried her face in her arms.

* * *

><p>Alucard phased in Walters room. It looked quite nice. The walls were wooden, there where two book cases with lots of books.<p>

_I didn't know Walter loved to read?_

A simple bed that looked very neat and freshly washed.

_This_ _guy really likes to clear up here everything is so…tidy._

The was some photos on the wall that catch Alucards attention some where people of his past and some where in hellsing. He saw a picture Integra when she was having her 16tht birthday, there was one with Seras and the Wild Geese having a party and then there was one picture that shocked him. It was when he and Seras where sitting on the roof together.

_That was a nice night but I should have sensed his presence._

Alucard took the cash from his pocket and laid it one a small end table next to Walters's bed and put a note on it.

_This is to make me and Seras new guns._

_A._

Alucard then decided to walk around for a bit.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"I sure get peckish when I walk for a while." Alucard mumbled to himself.

He was about to walk in the kitchen when his high herding hear crying. He poked his head through a wall. (If anyone saw this now it would look either funny of scary.)

Seras?

What's wrong with her now?

He took his head out the wall and went in the kitchen where the weeping fledgling was.

Alucard put a hand on Seras shoulder and she immediately stopped crying.

"What wrong Seras?" The No life king asked.

She slowly lifted her head from the table and looked that him with puffy red eyes.

"Master?"

"What's wrong Seras?" He repeated while getting some of her blonde strands of hair of her innocent face.

_HE SAID MY NAME!_ She thought in surprise and happiness.

Seras stared at him for a moment just looking at his eyes.

I guess he was right I do like looking at his eyes.

"Master, it was nothing."

"When you cry it isn't about 'nothing' so tell me."

She hanged her head down but Alucard immediately lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Tell me Seras Victoria."

She knew he was being serious about this but she didn't want to tell him because it would cause her to cry even more.

And it did.

A tear went down her cheek and splashed on Alucard thumb.

"Th-ose m-men…I was s-so scared of them…'Sniff' they t-old me t-t-things that they where 'sniff' going to do to me and 'sniff' some… t-touched me but I managed to stop that b-but that was when t-t-hree of the men bit me and I couldn't get them off 'sniff'…it was so painful…the wounds won't heal 'sniff' they even opened up when I was in the bath."

She tapped the plaster on her neck to show him.

Alucards eyes swirled into dark red with hints of light red near his pupil. He tried to keep all his fury inside him and not let it burst out like a volcano.

He was tempted to go in her mind and look at what exactly those scums did and said to her. But it'll properly send him over the edge of blind rage.

Her sniffles became louder and louder then she burst into tears in Alucards chest.

"Oh master, I thought they where going to torture me, rape me then kill me, I could only scream in pain and nothing else, I think this was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

She cried louder in his chest, she wanted those memories gone; she wanted to forget the last 8 hours. NO, she wanted to forget the last 2 days, she wanted to forget everything from now and when all this craziness happened.

He let her do what she wanted he just put his arms around her and waited for her to stop crying.

There where only two people he couldn't get out of his head right now.

Seras. Mina.

When Mina cried or was terrified she would always come to him and he'd comfort her in a loving, protecting embrace. After her death Alucard didn't have any contact with anyone like what he had to mina, not even Integra, but the day he met Seras and saved her, that was the day he could feel that contact, that touch like he had with mina again and it had him… happy.

* * *

><p>Later on…<p>

Her crying died own and her cries became weak sniffles again.

She took her head out of his now wet, red stained shirt and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice very sore and croaky.

"For what?" He questioned while stroking her soft hair.

"Pouring my 'human emotions' out on you and te-"

Alucard silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Seras."

Alucard then felt a tingle behind his neck which tells him that the sun is about to rise.

"We should go to our coffins the sun is about to rise."

He got up and helped Seras up. He was about to leave the room but Seras quick held his arm. He turned to her with a question eyebrow.

"Please master let me stay with you for the day I don't want to be alone."

"Very well."

He grabbed her waist and they both teleported to his chamber.

The first thing Seras felt was cool silk on her skin. She slightly moaned at the softness of the fabric.

"You can borrow this."

Seras looked up to see Alucard standing over the coffin holding a white shirt.

It must be one of his.

"You should change as your clothes are covered in you tears."

He threw the shirt to Seras and she caught it.

"Thanks, umm…."

She looked around the room and there was nowhere to get changed.

"…where can I go and change?

Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Just get changed in the bathroom down the hall."

"Ok."

She quickly ran down the hall, got changed then ran back to Alucard chamber.

* * *

><p>She opened the door and she saw Alucard drinking form his wine glass. He sensed her presence and looked at her, he didn't stop drinking until he got a sudden surprise at the sight of her which made him accidently swallowed the blood down the wrong way leaving him with a coughing fit.<p>

She looked quite… enticing. His shirt had a perfect opening of her neck and slightly showed her curves, you could see her nicely shaped hips, the shirt just about stopped half way on her thighs so it showed off her well built legs.

"Umm master, are you alright?"

Once he got his breath back in place (which he didn't even need) he spoke.

"Yeah I just didn't imagine you'd look so…nice in it that's all."

It only bothered him that she still wore that 'fake' ring on her finger.

"Oh." She slightly blushed.

_Was_ _he trying to be polite?_

She quickly moved her gaze from him as she noticed she was suddenly staring at his pale, very well built chest.

He was only wearing black trousers that looked like silk and went down to his ankles.

_My_ _god he looks so…hot I can't believe I didn't notice his body sooner….GRR GET A GRIP SERAS, he's your master, he doesn't have the same feelings you have for him,_

Alucard hear what she said in her mind but decided not to say anything about it...yet.

They both chose to retreat to the coffin. Seras got in first, her tiny frame made lots of space for Alucard.

After both vampires where in the coffin they were staring at each other face to face.

"You know Seras, a true monster like me would never cry about something what you've experienced but your different, your…innocent…"

He slowly leaned into her neck and nuzzled it. One of his hands lightly caressed her cheek, down to her lips, her chin then to her neck where the marks where.

"Maybe…to…innocent." He whispered in her ear,

Seras didn't understand why he was doing this; maybe he was just teasing her again.

"And before you say anything I'm not teasing or toying with you, you're not a toy to me Seras."

"I'm only to serve you master."

"No, you are not."

His body came closer to her that they where touching,

"I heard you say about how you think I haven't the same feelings for you as you do me."

Seras looked away from him.

"Master you shouldn't go into my thoughts like that; it was a very private thought."

"That was about 'my' feelings for 'you'."

"I know you don't have any for me master so you don't have to go on about it."

He glared at her and gripped her chin to make her look at him.

"You know nothing about me Seras so don't even think you know what I feel especially about you. But I know you Seras, I know you desire for me, so if you want me I'm hear now." The first part had a harsh tone but the second part of his sentence had a much gentler tone.

Seras was shocked at what he said.

"Master why are you saying this?"

His face came closer to hers and she could see the fiery lust in his eyes.

"Maybe I want you too." He smiled.

Seras heart would have been racing now if she was alive.

She slightly nodded at him in understanding.

She came closer to his face and pressed her cheek against his and looked down at his neck.

"Take it if you want it Seras." He whispered to her.

"I-I do, I really do."

"Although you'll have to be careful, when a female vampire is in lust and drinks the blood of her master or mate it has some side effects but its nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

She licked his neck then slid her fangs into his skin.

_My_ _god it's like a drug I can't stop, so thirsty, I need more, more…_

But thankfully Alucard managed to stop her.

He could hear her breaths quicken and her eyes slightly glowed red.

"I. want. MORE!" She demanded in a darker tone of voice.

Alucard couldn't help but grin at her.

"You want more do you draculina?"

Unexpectedly Alucard was on top of Seras.

"I'll give you more." He huskily whispered to her.

Then kissed her.

Her bright eyes widened in shock but then she smiled in the kiss and put her arms around is neck.

Once they broke the kiss Alucard was nibbling at her neck while his hands where busy sliding up under the shirt she was wearing.

H-his touch on my skin is cold as ice, but afterwards the skin he touched felt like it was burning.

His hands went up her ribcage then to her breasts. Seras couldn't speak and couldn't move very well right now all that could come out of her mouth was a moan.

One of his hands pulled away form her breast then went out of the shirt to get the thing off her. It didn't take him long before her skin was free.

"Hmm no underwear? I'm slightly surprised at this Seras, it's almost like you wanted this to happen by just wearing my shirt which by the way suited you perrrrfectly."

No words and a pink face was all she could do for a reply.

"Speechless are we?"

She just nodded with her eyes tightly closed together, they soon shot back open and she gasped as she felt his finger slide down her belly, to her inner thighrubbing onher womanhood.

"M-ASTER!"

"Say my _name_ Seras."

"A-Alucard!"

"Louder Seras."

"ALUCARD!"

His hips where so close to hers now, but he wanted more of her. He cupped her ass and pushed her so close that she felt _him._

_When_ _did he take his trousers off? All well_. She giggled in her mind.

His face came close to hers and he playfully blew his cool breath on her face. It felt relaxing to her.

She gasped again as she was sure she felt him going inside her.

"Alucard, it hurts."

"Don't worry it won't of long, try to relax."

He blew some more breath on her face to calm her, it helped.

It wasn't long till she felt the pain rip inside her and she screamed.

"YOU ASSH-!"

Alucard kissed her to shut her up.

"I did say it won't hurt for long."

He slid out her then thrusted back in but this time it hurt less.

_He was right_.

Seras started to moan and Alucard growled in her ear as he kept thrusting in her.

"More Alucard." She moaned in his ear.

He chuckled and quickened his pace. Seras moved her hips with his and kept crying out his name in ecstasy which only gave the male vampire strength to go deeper.

Suddenly a crash of power and pleasure ran through Seras body, it confused her but she couldn't help but love it. Alucard came to his climax and sank his fangs in her skin; it felt like shards of ice pierced her throat combined with a ball of fire being swallowed in her throat.

The passion of their love making faded and it left both vampires being very exhausted.

Seras hugged Alucard to her wanting to be as close as possible to him; he lazily wrapped both arms around her in a protective but loving way.

"Don't let go of me Alucard." She sleepily begged him.

The nosferatu smirked.

"I wasn't planning to Seras."

He kissed her head and told her to go to sleep and he'll be here for her when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

OMG! First (sort of) detailed' Lemon I've ever done. Please be gentle with reviews as I am (sort of) new to lemon and couldn't stop blushing after I did this chapter. Oh and forgive me for any mistakes I did.

Review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

What happened

Chapter 8

The next night.

_Maybe master and i being married won't be such a bad thing after all._ Seras thought.

Suddenly a bang was heard at the top of the coffin lid that woke the two vampires up.

Seras slowly opened her crimson eyes and groaned in annoyance from the disturbance. She felt something behind her back shift and grip her waist. She managed to turn around and see Alucards eyes lazily look at her.

"Didn't I say I'd be here when you'd wake up?"

She smiled.

"I guess you where right."

She snuggled in his chest and was about to close her eye again until they both heard the loud bang upon the coffin lid again this time it was like a knocking sound.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BLOODY GOTEN UP YET VAMPIRE?" A familiar voice called out.

"Who's that again?" Seras asked Alucard but he was already back to sleep.

Seras managed to open a bit of the dark coffin and poke her head up to see…

"S-S-SIR INTEGRA?"

The ice hearted woman was towering over the coffin, her blue eyes widened in shock to see seras in her servant's coffin.

"Seras, what are you doing in Alucards coffin…"

She also noticed that Seras wasn't wearing anything but the dark covered most of her.

"With no clothes?" Integra's voice was to calm and it made Seras blush like a red tomato.

Then Integra had a mixture of anger and disappointment on her face.

"You stupid girl I thought you'd be more sensible than to sink yourself that low."

Integra's cold voice pierced Seras straight though the chest, it made her feel guilty and sad.

"I'm sorry sir." Seras whispered.

Intergas glared at Seras and exited the room with no acceptance of apology.

Seras all of a sudden felt very cold, she looked at the sleeping Alucard then his shirt. on her side of the coffin. She picked it up and put it on as she didn't have her uniform.

After that she got out his coffin and headed to the door.

Running was all she could do.

She ran past a few soldiers, bumped into Walter without saying anything to him and almost got stopped the French man, (that's right our friend pip is in this story YAY!)

but no one was able to stop her coming back to her senses.

_I'm not going to cry, Im going to stop doing it and be strong, I have to._

Knew where she was going to, her room.

Her door was kicked open and the blonde vampire rushed in and slammed the door shut.

She needed to be alone of a bit to fix her thoughts; she sat on her bed and began thinking.

_Now that everyone is back Master and I cannot let anyone know what happened in those days ago, it's so annoying how I still can't remember most of what we did, at least I know that master and I didn't do it back in that hotel as I now know I'm not a virgin anymore._

Seras slightly blushed at the memories of the previous night.

_I did feel strange, like I grew more power some how...Master told me that his blood would have affected me so it's my fault._

"Ohhhh zeras guezz who?" A male voice with a French accent appeared near the door.

"Go away Pip"

"I vought we could talk, you zeem zo upzset when I zaw you."

"I'm fine really there's nothing to talk about."

"Zat is not what Walter zaid when I zaw him."

"I was just in a rush; tell him there's nothing to worry about."

"Vhy won't you let me in?"

"I want to be alone."

"Are ya zure?"

"…"

_No I'm not sure I do want to talk to someone but I can't, what would I say to him 'oh pip I feel awful, my master and I go drunk and can't remember what we did, turns out that we are married, I slept with him and I almost got raped and killed by three stupid vampires.' I could never tell Pip that, it would crush the poor guy._

"Yeah I'm sure pip."

"Ok zen I'll zee you zometime tonight then."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Didn't zhe tell you? Zir Integra wanted you 'nd me to got out in a mizzion later tonight."

"Oh, ok see you later then."

When pip left Seras started to panic.

_Oh crap, why now, why did it have to be tonight._

She went into the bathroom and had a long shower, got out and got dressed in a clean uniform and grabbed her cannon.

_Let's hope Walter does get the money master left him and makes us new weapons I'm getting really annoyed at this one._

Seras left her room and made her way down to the front entrance were she saw two envelops on the floor.

_I thought Walter would have collected the mail when he arrived._

She took both of the letters and saw that one was addressed to her and one was addressed to her and Alucard.

The last letter had Seras face turn pale.

_I'm so lucky no one found this, even Walter._

She opened up the first letter addressed only to her and her eyes went wide.

"I'M A SINGER!"

The album cover had her face on it, She had lots of make up, her hair looked mostly the same and she had some sort of flirty expression on her face, At the top right it had the signature of S.V in bold, pink stylish writing.

"Oh my god I so have to check this out."

She quickly ran back to her room, got out her stereo and played it.

After hearing two songs she was quite surprised at herself.

"I can sing? WOW! No wonder I made an album, but I can't remember doing this, all well maybe it was during that day when I got drunk except I must have been sober when doing this."

Seras knew that pip was going to inform her when we'd have to go to their mission so she decided to listen to more of her album and forgot to read the other letter.

* * *

><p>Alucard was woken up by a loud beat noise coming from a floor above his chamber.<p>

_That's seras room, but she's right…_

He opened his eyes to find out he was…

_Alone?_

The vampire got out of his coffin, got dressed and floated up the ceiling of his chamber.

* * *

><p>Seras was on the floor listening to some more of her album, unexpectedly she got a huge fright because her masters head had popped up thought the floor and was only a few centimetres away from her face.<p>

"MASTER! Don't scare me like that, If I was still alive you could have given me a heart attack."

Alucard laughed at her and phase the rest of his body thought the floor.

"What's with the loud music Seras?"

"Oh, This is…well…my album, I made a music album."

Alucard lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"When was this?" He asked.

"I can't remember, it must have been the day we both got drunk only I must have been sober at the time because the tone of my voice doesn't sound err lazy and I can't remember doing this either, why don't you listen to some of it."

Seras switched to the next song.

Alucard wasn't a big fan when it came to music as he thinks its just a load of noise and pointless words shouting out, but this one was quite calm; it had a gentle piano rhythm and soft humming before he herd Seras voice. He thought she sang quite nice and why hadn't he heard her sing before.

"Not bad Seras you have a talent."

Seras eyes went wide in surprise and lit up in happiness.

_Oh my, master thinks im that good to say I've got talent, never in all my undead life would I thought he'd praise me like this._

The blonde vampire jumped up from the floor.

"Really, you mean it…wait a minute, you're not my master, who are you and what did you do to him?"

Alucard chuckled at her.

"Can't a master complement his fledgling?"

"But you're being so nice."

The vampire king tiled his head to the side.

"Oh, I'm being 'too nice' to you Seras, do you not like it?"

His red eyes turned a darker shade, and it slightly frightened Seras and made her blush.

"NO! I like it very much I wasn't complaining about it."

She tightly shut her eyes as her master face was coming closer to hers.

"You can open your eyes Seras I'm not going to hurt you." He laughed.

Seras slowly opened her eyes and saw Alucard right up at her face.

"Boo." He said in a dark voice before licking her cheek in a playful way.

She saw that his eyes returned to the normal colour that made her sigh in relief.

"You actually think I'd hurt you."

He put a hand over his dead heart.

"You hurt me Seras." He said in a joking way.

The girl rolled her eyes.

There was a sort silence between the two (the music must have finished) until Seras broke it.

"So every is back now so I guess everything is back to normal."

"It would be best if we don't tell anyone what happened to us. It would only cause lots of problems. What were you and Integra talking about when I went back to sleep?"

"Umm she was mad at me for umm…well…you know. I wasn't wearing any clothes so…she got the idea of what we did."

Alucard frowned.

"So she's mad at you which mean that she's jealous."

"I don't know about that but she said I've sunk myself low my doing what we did, she must have been really disappointed in me."

Alucard grabbed Seras waist and licked her neck where he bit her the previous night.

"You know those scum's marks have disappeared on you skin Seras?"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Don't listen to what Integra said to you Seras, she's a jealous bitch who wanted me to take her virginity not yours."

Seras couldn't believe what her master was saying about Interga

"Its true Seras I know what lies in her mind. But she'd never be able to give herself to me because of her royalty to the hellsing family, she'd destroy it."

"But doesn't that please you?"

"I don't care about the family I'm just there to serve them nothing more." He stopped talking and went back to licking and nibbling at her neck.

Seras felt one of Alucards hands slide down to her hips and the other near her breast.

_Oh boy._ She thought.

"M-master?"

"Hmmm."

"I kinda have to go on a mission in a minute so I don't think-"

Before she could finish she was thrown on her bed and Alucard was on top of her.

"Im sure it can wait of 5 minutes." He grinned down to her.

_Oh god._

The male vampire met his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss, he started to undo her top but there was a voice at the door that interrupted his actions.

"Zeras it'z time to go to zhe mizzion "

_OH CRAP PIP!_

Her lip escaped Alucards and replied.

"I-I'll be out there in a m-m-minute." She couldn't control her voice much as Alucard was kissing her collar bone and caressing her chest.

"Are you alright Zeras?"

"Y-yes I'm fine now c-could you leave p-please i-m bu-"

Her mouth was locked onto Alucards again so she couldn't talk.

Pip knew there was something off, he pressed his ear against the door and his eyes widened.

He could hear moaning and…

"Master we shouldn't."

"Why Seras, you didn't refuse last night, you loved it."

"I know but pips waiting for me."

"Forget about the French rat."

"I need to go on the mission."

"Seras you won't be able to even stand up after what I'm going to do to y-"

"Master we can't please let go of me."

"But you're enjoying yourself Seras."

"Master please let g-"

"THAZ IT!" Pip Shouted.

He kicked down the door and found Seras on the bed with Alucard on top of her. Thankfully he hasn't undressed her too much.

"Alucard get off her vight now."

The vampire king glared at the French human.

"You dare interrupted us human!"

"I DON'T CARE GET OFF HER!"

Pip took a gun out and pointed it to the vampire.

Alucard got off Seras and approached Pip.

"Guns are useless against me."

"Master stop it leave him alone." Said Seras trying to fix her top up.

"It'z alright zeras, zis vamp don't scare me. Now lets get going."

Pip put the gun in his pocket and Seras got off the bed and walked towards pip.

"You owe me Seras." Alucard growled at Seras

She went pink and replied

"Fine."

Before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Lime but not lemon, I'm not sure about next chapter…there might be one…I don't know. Also about the weird french accent on pip if you don't like it please tell me and i'll change it.

**NOTE**-I have done another story (couldn't help myself) but i don't know if i should continue it, its called "Feelings for a monster" could you guys check it out and tell me if i should continue it or not?

Reviews? Please?


	9. Author Note I'VE RETURNED! LOL XD

To all the dear readers of my stories.

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Yes, I know its been unacceptable that in some of my stories I haven't updated in like 2 YEARS *hits myself on head*. Let me give you some advise. When you start college it will take you away from writing fanfic stories. Im sorry but college has been one of the biggest issues to why I havent updated but I have finished that now, i also have been focusing more on my artwork right now (im on deviant art if anyone wants to check me out my user name is Icediamond7) so I've been busy working on that. But I will try and get an update up, I actually do have chapter 13 of Insane Monster but I'm too scared to update because I think the chapter is rubbish, should I update it anyway? Let me know!. And again im so sorry for not updating I will try to get back into it.

-Icy-


End file.
